


Robstar Drabbles

by intoxiicated



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 04:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intoxiicated/pseuds/intoxiicated
Summary: A series of short, chapter-long Robstar drabbles with inspiration from a tumblr master post.





	1. Prompt #25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!”

**_“I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!”_ **

**_\---_ **

“Starfire, if you’d _please_ just listen to me, you’d understand that-”

“Robin, there is nothing more for me to understand,” Starfire murmured in a low voice, her emerald eyes settled on the ground. She kicked the toe of her boot against the carpet. Her heart felt as though it sunk. “It was not meant to be, that has been established.”

“B-but it hasn’t!” sputtered out the Boy Wonder, letting out a breath as he tugged at his collar with a finger. He reached out for the Tamaranean’s hand, placing his other atop hers. “Star, you don’t seem to understand what I mean— _meant_. I don’t want this! I don’t want our relationship to come to a close. I-I… I don’t know what I want…”

The alien girl glanced back at her boyfriend with sad green eyes. Her brows furrowed as she let out a sigh, forcing a sad smile as she withdrew her hand from Robin’s gentle hold. “Then perhaps that is a sign that we are not meant to be,” Starfire insisted in a quiet voice, trying to hide her heartache. “I have loved you dearly for these last two years, Robin, but now… if we cannot work through this, I do not foresee how we may continue to love each other for the rest of our _lives_.”

“We can make it work Starfire,” Robin pleaded, the desperation growing imparingly obvious in his tone. “Please, don’t give up on us! We’ve gotten this far— _we_ … we can keep going!”

Starfire crossed her arms weakly. Her hands wrapped around her biceps so that Robin would not pull her hand into his and force her to look into the white fabric of the domino mask; so that Starfire would not envision the beautiful blue eyes beneath.

Starfire knew that if she looked into those eyes, she would give in.

And so she looked away.

“Starfire… I just- **_I thought we could go back to whatever the hell we were!_ ** ”

The Tamaranean girl flinched at the sudden and abrasive raise of Robin’s voice. She spared him a glance of pity over her shoulder, the sad smile still forced upon her lip. Brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, Starfire took a reluctant step toward the dark-haired teen.

“Perhaps we will, but during another time,” Starfire sighed as she smiled down at him sheepishly. Her fluorescent green eyes appeared to meet every surface in the room save for his mask, her legs crossed uncomfortably and stance tense. “Do not misunderstand me; I love you, Robin. I have loved you for two years and will continue to love you until the day X’hal beckons to me, but… for now, this is our end.”

Starfire felt herself hesitate for a moment. She lifted her gaze and peered into the two white spots of fabric, her brain drawing the lines of his eyes and filling them with the vibrant blue the same color of the sky. Starfire smiled to herself.

“I love you.” Starfire leaned down to press a last kiss against his cheek.


	2. Prompt #33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I-I just wanted to say that I uh, I missed you.”

_**“I-I just wanted to say that I uh, I missed you.”** _

\---

When Starfire returned from Tamaran, Robin didn’t expect himself to lose his cool like he did.

His breath hitched, his palms grew sweaty beneath the latex material, and the Boy Wonder even felt his cheeks flush as blood rushed to them. And, while Robin wasn’t certain, he could swear that his spiky hair began to lose shape.

“Friends! It is glorious to see you once again! I have missed you all dearly,” greeted the Tamaranean alien, flying forward to embrace Cyborg, then Beast Boy, and even Raven, who cringed to herself.

“Well, the same could be said here, little lady,” teased Cyborg with his usual grin. Starfire giggled at his remark and flew back to give him another embrace, delighted to be reunited with her family. “Kickin’ villain butt wasn’t the same without you.”

“Yeah!” Beast Boy whined, “And there was nobody to give Robin his nightly smoochie-smooch— _agh!_ ” The changeling let out a grunt as Raven used her magic to give him a massive wedgie.

Robin felt his blushing intensify. He kicked at the ground with the toe of his boot. “U-um, hey Star. **_I-I just wanted to say that I uh, I missed you._ ** A little. W-wait, no—I-I mean to say that I missed you… more than a little, obviously! Cause you’re my girlfriend, and what kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t miss you _more_ than just a li-”

The Boy Wonder was interrupted as Starfire immediately flew into his arms, connecting their lips with a passionate kiss.

Robin felt the words dissolve from his tongue, wrapping his arms around Starfire’s waist as she began to float off of the ground, incapable of controlling her so-called ‘unbridled joy’.

“I have missed you as well, Robin,” Starfire finally remarked with a smirk once they withdrew. She giggled to herself as Robin pouted, puckering his lips.

“ _Mm_ , yet I’ve missed you more.” Their lips connected again.

Beast Boy cringed, covering his eyes as he cowered behind Cyborg. He peeked through the crevices between his hands, gagging to himself with a wrinkled nose. The changeling leaned over to Raven, gesturing to the lovers with a thumb.

“Can’t they take this somewhere else?” complained the green changeling, rolling his eyes. “It’s disgusting! _Eugh_ … I think I’ve lost my appetite…”

**Author's Note:**

> For those interested in finding the list of sentence prompts, here's a link to the post!  
> http://stefansalfatore.tumblr.com/post/144981395239/sentence-prompts


End file.
